


Rin-Sponsible

by Ereri_Garbage



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Haru is a little shit, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Rin is a dork, Why Did I Write This?, a few charcters are mentioned, haru likes water, this is useless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_Garbage/pseuds/Ereri_Garbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Rin has to be responsible for a water loving loser.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Otherwise known as rin is responsible on my ff account, but whatever I'm cross posting because I can)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rin-Sponsible

**Author's Note:**

> Just another good old 3am fic. My favorite time to write is during finals week, right after I've just finished cramming for a test I'm not gonna pass anyway. 
> 
> Yup. Priorities are clearly organized. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it ^~^ Un-edited

Once in a blue moon Rin had to be responsible.

Well more so than usual.

Maybe he should just say that sometimes he had to be more responsible than usual for a certain water loving man.

Yeah, we'll go with that one.

Sometimes Rin had to be more responsible than usual for a certain water loving man.

It never really bothered Rin when he had to do something for Haruka. They were friends after all, more so now.

In the spring when Haru would swim too early and fetch himself a cold, Rin didn't mind giving Makoto a break and take care of him. If he was honest he would admit to enjoying it.

Other times it was helping the rest of the iwatobi boys track Haru down, the teen tended to wander off when his thoughts got the best of him. And as time went on, it was easier and easier for Rin to find him. Eventually Haru stopped running, choking instead to come straight to the samezuka dorm room.

One of the rather recurring tendencies of Haruka Nanase was sneaking into his school's swimming club building.

Tonight was like so many before it, he'd woken too early in the morning to a text from Makoto. "Haru isn't anywhere to be found, can you check the pool?" Rin bit bus tongue to restrain himself from asking Makoto what the fuck he was doing looking for Haru at 2:37am. It wasn't his business.

Or was it his business? Makoto was sneaking around his boyfriend’s house at this ungodly hour, for what? A late night chat? What the fuck was Makoto doing there?

With a shake of his head his response was "I'll text you if I find him. Go to bed"

With that Rin stood from his bottom bunk, reaching for his sweatpants he hesitated. Haru will probably be easier to manage if he were to get a quick swim in. Rin grabbed his swimsuit instead. Wearing the clingy fabric as a second skin he pulled on his team jacket and placed his goggles around his neck.

Walking across the campus barefoot wasn't exactly comfortable but Rin didn't want to bother with his tennis shoes and he couldn't find his sandals, so this was the fate he'd be stuck with on his 5 minute journey.

Before he even opened the door he could hear the quiet sloshing of disturbed water. Pulling his phone out he shot a quick text to his friend assuring him that Haru had been found and then he pushed open the doors.

"Haru!" He called out tiredly. "If you get caught you and your club won't be able to come anymore."

His words were ignored as Haru glided through the 4th lane easily. He wasn't pushing himself towards any real goal, content to bask in the moonlit water and feel the ripples on his skin.

Rin sighed at the sight before him. The slightly tan skin on Haru's exposed body was almost reflective in the white light of the moon. The surface of the water reminding him of melting glass, the gentle lapping of water against the pools edges and even the almost silent creaking of the plastic lane dividers. Haru's body moved easily through the water, smooth like silk, the muscles in his back almost relaxed from lack of use. Rin loved seeing Haru swim like this.

It always reminded him of why Haru was so adamant about only swimming free. Because that's what he was, free.

To swim.

In Rin's heart, Haru was taken. Haru was his.

And it was not hard for Rin to admit he was a possessive bastard when it came to Haru.

Rin had spent his time gazing at his boyfriend, allowing him a few laps in his lane before shrugging off his jacket and stepping into the pool.

If Haru hadn't known of his presence before, he had to now. Nothing happened in the water that Haru couldn't feel. Almost as if the water spoke to him.

Not bothering with his goggles Rin slipped under the water to bypass the lanes and emerge in Haru's.

Catching Haru as he came up close preparing to touch the wall. Rin lifted him out of the water with a smile.

"Do you know what time it is?" He asks softly. The air in the pool is almost humid, but it's cold at the same time. Rin shivers.

Haru shakes his head dismissively. "I didn't check the time when I left."

"It's late Haru. You shouldn't be up."

"I couldn't sleep."

"You should have called me, you could have come over or I could have come over. You don't need to be swimming at this hour. It can't be healthy."

Haru lifts his goggles to his forehead. "The water would never hurt me."

Rin feels his heart pinch, he knows the water can hurt anyone it wants to, it's a force of nature; but the way Haru moves with the water makes him believe that the water would never want to hurt Haru. "Whatever." Rin rolls his eyes. "Come here."

Haru is easily compliant, leaning forward to wrap fingers around Rin’s biceps and kiss him.

Rin raises his own hands to cup Haru's face. He is still groggy from his early morning wake up call, but the slow movement of Haru's lips on his, and the comfortable feeling in the water is pulling him back to white noise. He pulls away. "We should get you home."

"I am home." Haru whispers with a small kiss to the corner of Rin's mouth. "I have you. And that's all I need."

Rin giggles with a sleepy smile. "I thought you were talking about the pool." Haru knees him in the shin. "I love you." His arms twist around Haru's neck and he tugs him closer for another lazy make out. Tongues too tired to venture into a tangle, teeth bumping pleasantly instead of clashing with passion, breath even and slow. Rin runs his fingers through Haru's hair as he pulls away again. "Let's go, you can sleep in my room. Nitori isn't going to wake up."

Haru presses closer to him, nudging his nose against Rin's almost cutely, Rin's face blossoms with a blush at the closeness, the feeling of Haru's breath on his still wet lips, he shivers again. "I want to stay a little longer."

Rin's still closed eyes squeeze tighter when his cheeks stretch with a smile. "Haru it's almost 3am, I'll get permission from the school later to see if you can come swim in the evenings after practice."

"You don't chase me if I'm supposed to be here."

Rin's eyes open, Haru's oceanic irises are mere centimeters away from his own and Rin can't remember the reprimand that was forming on his tongue. He visibly gulps and tightens his hold in Haru's hair. He's sure his face is a bright mixture of reds and pinks and maybe his tired eyes are watering a bit from more than just the smell of chlorine.

"Why was Makoto at your house?"

Haru blinks in surprise, body moving back almost an inch. "What?"

"I know how close you guys are and I mean he's my friend too but him being at your house at 2:30am looking for you is weird? Really weird and why was he even looking for you?"

Haru smiles, dare Rin say it was almost a smirk. "Are you jealous?"

Rin's blush spreads to his ears and he looks away from Haru and down to the water between them. "No- well yeah. Can't I be jealous? I'm your boyfriend and we've been together for a while now and with graduation coming up and all the plans we've made, I figure I can be jealous when another guy is in my boyfriend’s house at 2:30am." Rin is rambling.

Haru knows this. And shuts him up by hauling him up for a kiss, one of the ones that presses too hard, teeth sometimes click, and tongues try to pretzel themselves together. Rin likes these kisses. A lot.

Haru only pulls away when Rin is gasping for breath as if he'd just swam a dozen laps. Rin isn't sleepy anymore and tries to close the gap Haru has made and get another kiss, Haru pulls farther away and Rin panics.

Shit. He's breaking up with him for some reason. Maybe he and Makoto are secretly together? He can't see the nice guy doing anything like that, but with every inch Haru moves back make Rin think otherwise.

"Makoto was at my house because I asked him to stay the night."

"Why'd you ask him to stay over if you were just gonna sneak over here?"

"Someone needed to get worried and call you."

Rin freezes. Needed someone to call him? As in Haru thought about this "You planned this?"

Haru smiles again. "Duh."

Rin hits a hand against the water to splash water in Haru's face. "That's not cool Haru! I could have been asleep right now! Same for Makoto!"

The gap between them that had been itching at Rin's heart is closed again; his back is pressed against the wall of the pool and his chest against Haru's. "I couldn't do this if you were asleep."

Rin laughs. "Oh yes you could. I wouldn't object to being woken with a kiss instead of a text." Rin thinks that would be sickeningly romantic and he might just have to beg Haru to do it once.

Haru smiles again, and it makes Rin's heart flutter a bit in his chest. Haru's smile is so precious. "We can be closer here." He emphasizes his point with an upward thrust of his hips against Rin's groin. Rin yelps and clutches closer to Haru with a whispered curse. "The water doesn't care if I make you moan. Nitori does." 


End file.
